The Mute
by Jessie Rose 911
Summary: Snape finds a homeless kid wondering through his yard. I wonder who the mute youth is...
1. Meet Twi

Severus Snape growled quietly to himself. There was a bloody homeless bloke trudging through the back of his acreage. He looked sadly down at his mug of coffee, sighed and set it down. He went outside to chase the bloke off. He made sure he had his wand; the guy had to be a wizard to have wandered on to his property.

When Snape got within earshot of him, the trespasser stopped. Severus paused too, but kept going a little farther. It was turned out to be just some punk kid, too young to have the underage magic ban lifted. He and the kid stared at each other. The kid was about 14 or 15, with chin length black hair and sun-weathered skin. A black tank top practically hung off of his unhealthy, thin frame, and his tattered jeans were held up with a bit of rope. He was barefoot. A white and black bandanna was tied around his forehead, and a bloodstained bandage covered the whole left side of his face, including his eye. A battered blue backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"You're trespassing," Snape said, not without kindness.

The boy shrugged his pack higher onto his back, freeing both hands. He then signed the words, Sorry, sir.

"Hm. Deaf or mute?" the potions master asked.

Mute, the punk signed, and then grimaced ruefully, tapping his throat. That was the first time Snape noticed a fresh scar marring the kid's neck.

He grimaced back. "That's one hell of a battle scar."

The kid nodded, and then signed, You should see the other guy. He smiled weakly, showing he was trying to make light of a situation that he didn't want to talk about.

Snape nodded, understanding. Then he thought for a moment. He couldn't bring himself to shoo the kid off the property so he asked, "Do you need a place to stay?" The kid shrugged. "Well, if you do..." Snape trailed off. He then shrugged and headed back towards his house. He didn't turn back to see if the kid was fallowing him or not, but he didn't hear him walking behind him. He sighed, hoping the kid would be alright. When he reached his door he turned to look for him. He started a little when he saw the kid a mere 5 feet from the front step. The boy peaked shyly at him from under the fringe of his bangs, and then hurriedly looked down again at his nervously shuffling feet. Snape stepped aside and pushed the door open wider. The scruffy kid flashed him a brilliant smile and walked cautiously in.

Snape led him to the kitchen and asked "You hungry?" The kid nodded vigorously, good eye wide. "When's the last time you ate?" Again the kid shrugged, smiling weakly. Snape shoved a bowl, a jug of milk, and a box of cereal in his direction, saying, "Don't eat too much, you'll throw up." He nodded and dug in.

When the kid had slowed down, Snape asked the next logical question: "What's your name, kid?"

The kid shrugged, put down his spoon, and signed, Don't have one.

"Well, that helps a lot," Snape drawled sarcastically as he went in search of his now lukewarm coffee.

The boy grimaced and quickly signed, Sorry, before picking up the spoon and digging in again.

"Well, I can't just call you 'kid' all the time," Snape groused, "Don't you have a nickname or something?"

By now the kid was done eating. He signed, Many. None of them nice.

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "What if I gave you a nickname? Would you mind?" The kid shook his head and then cocked his head slightly, signaling Snape had his full attention. "Ah, Luke?"

The kid snorted and shook his head, signing, Star Wars.

"Hm, Muggleborn. Horratio? Mathew? William? Corey? Andrew?..." Snape was spouting names for a while, each of them being vetoed, before the kid held up his hand, a thoughtful look on his face.

Eventually he signed, In primary school there was a homeless man on the corner. People called him Shin Bone. He was good to me. He called me T-W-I.

"Twi?" Snape questioned.

The kid nodded. Long time ago. Hard to remember.

"Good. Twi it is then." Snape nodded once, glad to have finally found a name for the youth. Twi smiled, and premature crow's feet made themselves visible.

Snape showed Twi to the guestroom and Twi signed Thank you, twice for emphasis. Snape shrugged, a little embarrassed, and said, "I'll be in my study."

Once alone, Twi sat gingerly on the bed. Sighing, he rubbed his face. It had been a long journey here, if here was even where his journey ended. He pushed himself to his feet after a few moments and grabbed fresh bandages from his pack on his way to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, wincing as he peeled the old bandage away. A wound ran from just under his bandanna, through his now permanently closed eye, down to his jaw. He gently rinsed away the blood and gore, and applied the fresh bandage. His one brilliant emerald eye surveyed his handiwork. The young man that had once been Harry Potter shook his head and, in a hoarse whisper that was hardly audible, murmured, "What've you gotten yourself into now?"


	2. Twi, meet Dumbledore

**Author notes! Wow! I'm amazed at all the reviews already! Can I even say that enough? :D Anyway, please forgive any spelling or grammar errors! And as an explanation to a question about Harry's nick-name: It's short for Twilight. Harry won't be a completely light wizard in this fic. He'll be a sort of Grey Mage, hence him being named after that fuzzy time between light and dark.**

Twi had been around a week now, Snape noted when he looked at the calendar one morning. He turned and watched Twi, who was crunching on an apple. He had already filled out some in the short time he had been around. He had recently taken off the bandage and Snape tried not to wince every time he saw the fresh scar.

Twi was a quiet companion, and not just because he was mute. He moved almost silently, and used body language rather than sign language to communicate most of the time. He kept the guestroom clean and did his own dishes, obliterating almost every sign of his presence. Early in the mornings, he would walk around the perimeter of the property, just inside the wards, like he was making sure everything was safe. He read a lot, and delighted in every new book he was allowed to read. Often, though, he was just sitting there, staring into the distance. Once, Snape asked him what he was doing. Twi had smiled sadly and signed, Resting.

This particular morning Twi was focusing his attention on something out the window. He suddenly barred his teeth in an ugly snarl, showing off longer than normal canine teeth. A low growl rumbled up from deep in his chest. Snape looked concernedly out the window to see Albus Dumbledore strolling up to his house. Severus turned back to reassure Twi, only to find that the youth had seemingly disappeared, leaving his half-eaten apple on the table.

Grumbling, Snape opened the door before the headmaster had a chance to knock.

"Good morning, Severus my dear boy!" said the eccentric old man in what Snape deemed as a far too cheery voice.

"You scared off my ward, Albus. Now he won't come out of hiding for hours," Severus growled.

"Ward? I didn't know you had a ward, Severus! What's his name? How old is he? Can I meet him?" Severus was unsurprised when one of the most feared and respected wizards of the age started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Severus sighed. "You may meet him if he chooses to show himself. I do not know his real name, or his birth date. All I know is that he goes by the name of Twi, he is approximately fourteen years old, and he just turned up one day - trudging through the back of my property."

"Oh." Dumbledore seemed nonplussed for a moment, and then he was excited again. He offered Severus a lemon drop (which was declined) and then explained his visit. "Tatiana Jones is staying at headquarters, and you know her problems with werewolves, and there's nowhere else safe for Remus to stay-"

"No."

"Now, Severus-"

"The guestroom is already taken, and what about the full moon?"

"Remus would only be here a week. Then Ms. Jones is going on a mission."

"I will speak with Twi about it. And the wolf would get the couch."

"That's all I ask, Severus," Dumbledore sighed.

Suddenly the aged headmaster froze, staring avidly over Severus' shoulder. Severus turned to see Twi, who was meeting Dumbledore's stare unflinchingly.

He still looked scruffy - wearing black slacks that were worn to the point of turning grey. They hung loosely about his hips and pooled around his bare feet. The threadbare white button-up shirt was also a little loose and didn't really hide the many battle scars on his chest and the whip marks on his back. The cuffs and color were unbuttoned, revealing the scar that muted him and large, calloused hands. The clothes were Severus' old school uniform. Long, messy black hair with a shock of silver-white ate his left temple was held back with a solid black bandanna. The scar that shut his left eye had turned his eyebrow silver-white as well. His black eyebrow was raised in question and his one emerald eye observed the headmaster coolly.

Dumbledore shook himself and stepped forward and offered his hand. "Twi, I presume?" he asked, plastering a huge smile on his face. Twi nodded and shook the offered hand. When Twi retreated, Dumbledore flexed his fingers, muttering, "Strong grip..."

Snape smirked. He couldn't help it. Twi was almost acting like a Slytherin and it pleased him.

"Yes, well, Twi, I have come to ask Severus if a good friend of mine could come and stay on the couch for a week?" Dumbledore asked, gathering his scattered mind. The mute stared emotionlessly at the headmaster.

He then turned his back on the aging man and signed so only Snape could see him. Wolf-man?

Snape turned as well, so the old codger could not "overhear" their conversation. Yes. No harm, though. It is not near the full moon. And he is …..honorable. Snape looked almost pained as he signed the last statement.

Twi looked at him seriously for a moment, seeming to search his soul with one eye. For what, and why, Snape could not fathom, but he kept still. Finally, Twi nodded, and signed, He stays, in an almost morbid manner. Severus shivered, hoping this morbid attitude was unwarranted.

After, Dumbledore only stayed a few moments. He was unnerved by the child, feeling that the appearance of Twi did not bode well.


	3. Hullo, Moony

**Author's Notes! Umm, I got a review from someone wanting some answers, here ya go. It might be a lil' bit disturbing; but I live in a place that is a little more naive than other places. Remy is in this chapter! YAY! I love Remus! Keep those reviews coming! I live off of them! Enjoy!**

Harry moaned. If anyone could recognize him, it was Remus Lupin. But how could Harry turn him down? Remus was like an uncle to him. But then again…

He shivered after another growl rumbled in his chest. Where had this _territorial-ness_ come from? It was practically animalistic. The thought of werewolf coming into what he had claimed as _his _territory made him beyond tense. Earlier, when Dumbledore had come, Harry had hated it. Despite his eccentric and grandfatherly façade, whatever had gone feral inside of him had told him that this man was a powerful threat.

Harry rubbed his shoulder, running his finger along a light scar from a knife of an angry Petunia Dursley. His mind turned to his childhood, or lack thereof. The Dursley's had always been looking for a reason to beat the "freakishness" out of him. He had been the scape goat until Vernon had beaten him to the point that his carefully placed glamour's had vanished, exposing the evidence of the Dursley's treatment. That was the night he was thrown out the house. That night had only been about three weeks ago. He had navigated the dirty streets of the city for days afterwards, finding plenty of trouble.

Two weeks ago a kind old widow had taken him in. He was half dead because of the brutal injuries to his neck, face and torso. He had learned enough sign language to get by so fast because the old woman had been deaf, and they could speak nothing else. The woman had been sad to see him go, but he had started to feel restless. He missed the wizarding world.

Harry heaved a silent sigh and shook himself. Remus would be arriving any minute now…

Remus stumbled a bit as he stepped out of the floo, and shook himself. He turned a little and shot a glare at the offending fireplace. He then looked carefully around the room he had landed in. It was not the way he would have imagined the dour potion master's house. Though still done in dark colors, it had an almost homey feel to it. He whirled around at the sound of someone knocking their knuckles against the wooden table.

Twi stood, regarding the werewolf with guarded curiosity. How would he be treated? Would Remus figure it out? How should he act towards him?

Remus blinked. When he had been told that Severus had taken on a ward, he had imagined a mini-Snape, not a scruffy… What was he? His smell was almost familiar, but it was also the smell of predator. Remus had never encountered such a human.

Twi gave him what almost seemed to be a tiny bow, keeping his neck stiff and hunching his shoulders a tiny bit. Remus returned the gesture, recognizing it as the uniquely Gryffindor gesture it was. It was a bow only the most dangerous and respected Gryffindor's dared use. Anyone else using the gesture would be considered rude and worthy of suspicion.

Remus wariness of the kid grew. He smelled like a predator, was the most dangerous kind of lion, and had scars that he didn't even want to think about. Remus could safely say he was more afraid of this scrawny kid than the host! The fact that he was also classified as a dangerous Gryff and could return the bow gave him only a little comfort.

Snape walked in as the two were regarding each other in silence. He instantly noticed the tense atmosphere, and stayed in the doorway.

Finally, Remus spoke. "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. Who are you?" To Snape it almost seemed rude the way Remus was so direct. But to be any other way was against Gryffindor decorum.

Hello. I'm T-W-I. Welcome. S-Potion might not tell you as much. May you roar with might. Twi used the sign name he had created for Snape.

Remus blinked again, before replying, "May you roar with might, also."

Now Snape was thoroughly confused. They either already knew each other, or they came from the same place and knew the same customs. "May I ask what this is about?" he growled to no one in particular.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Remus asked quietly. His normally soothing and kind voice suddenly had a hard edge to it. Even if he had put his and Severus's past behind him, Snape was still a Slytherin, and it was against the Law for them to know Gryffindor customs. Snape's eyes widened slightly and he let the matter drop.

Twi and Snape led Remus to the living room, where Twi had surprised Snape in showing hospitality towards the werewolf. He put an old pillow and a few blankets on the couch and bid them both good night. It was getting late, and his scars were starting to hurt.

Snape caught up to Twi in the hall. "What was that all about in the kitchen?" Snape was taken aback when Twi gave him a hard look. The youth turned and entered the guest room, then shut the door, all without answering. Severus was stumped.


	4. Thoughts Chasing Thoughts

**Author's Notes! Evidently people are getting confused. I am sorry, but sometimes it's hard for me to be clear. I get very impatient. So, a few questions people ask:**

**Harry went to Hogwarts? **

**Yes, this is the summer between 4****th**** and 5****th**** years. It's turning into an abnormally long summer. Oops.**

**How come Severus and Remus don't recognize him? **

**He has tanned A LOT and his scars make him look totally different, and he hides the lightning bolt with that bandanna. **

**He's only been away from the Dursley's a few weeks? **

**Once again my timing is all wrong! Yes, he's only been away a few weeks. I need that so I can fit the story line in the summer. It's hard. And confusing. **** Sorry. **

**What was with giving Snape the cold shoulder and it being against the law to know what they were talking about? It's his house; I think he has a right to want to know if there's something going on that might concern him.**

**OK, so that little "against the law" thing was abrupt. I can get that. Here's how it is in this fic: Gryffindor is still a house, yes, but it has customs and certain decorum that go along with it. It's a society that goes beyond Hogwarts. I haven't decided if the other houses are like that yet or not. And given Gryffindor's evident hatred of snakes, it would be "Illegal" to tell Slytherins of Gryffindor customs. Also- words like the Law and Illegal will be capitalized when referring to Gryff customs. There will also be completely made up words that I will italicize and capitalize. They will refer to the customs as well.**

** What qualifies a Gryff as dangerous?**

**If has the battle scars and the confidence to prove it. Also if a "dangerous" seventh year bows to him.**

** And when will Sev and Remy find out that Twi is Harry?**

**This chapter or the next. (Evil laugh)**

** What caused the glamour's to fall?**

**It was an especially brutal beating, and Harry was also a little fed up.**

** Is this going to be a Father/Son relationship between Snape and Harry?**

**Yes it is. **** One of my favorite types of stories!**

**It seems the muse has caught me, and can do its wicked way with me as I have no social life! Geez, long author's note! Enjoy!**

Harry paced. His feet made no sound. He winced as he remembered Snape's surprised and hurt face when he had shut the guestroom door. He felt guilty, to be sure. Here he was, keeping secrets from someone that had taken him in and claimed him as his ward! But it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Gryffindor was a tight knit, strong, and sometimes mysterious community; the Customs weren't his to teach, especially to a Slytherin.

His pacing became more frantic. And now he knew that Remus would get it eventually. He hadn't really tried to disguise himself, along with the facts that he still looked similar to what he had been a few weeks ago, and he was obviously a dark-haired Gryffindor the same age as the missing Boy-Who-Lived. Snape was going to be livid…

Remus rolled onto his stomach, an interesting trick to do when sleeping on a couch. It was nearing one in the morning, and he still could not fall asleep. It wasn't because of the couch; it was fairly comfortable as far as couches went. No, the thing on his mind that night was the mysterious child called Twi.

Why did he seem so familiar? Under the predator smell was another odor that he knew he should know. The dark hair, the small frame, the color of that one eye…

In an impressive maneuver, Remus went from lying on his stomach to sitting bolt upright. Could it be? What about the lightning bolt? Was it under the bandanna? Where did he get all the scars? It wouldn't surprise him if he was considered a _Tilon_, a dangerous Gryff. **(A/N! Tilon is pronounced tie as in neck tie then lon which sounds how it looks) **Did Severus know? No, he hated anything to do with Harry. He certainly wouldn't take him in. Was Twi really Harry? Harry was the only Gryffindor that age that was missing.

Snape lounged in his study, wondering what the heck was going on. Why were Twi and Remus so tense around each other? _May you roar with might_? The direct way they talked to each other if they talked at all? It sounded like a Gryffindor thing. But Twi had acted like a Slytherin when interacting with the headmaster. What was different?

Snape's thoughts went from the two guests in his house to the missing Boy-Who-Lived. The spoiled little brat. Running off and working the whole Order up into an uproar. The boy didn't even know the Order existed yet, and already he was making trouble!

Snape shifted uneasily in his chair. The similarities between Harry Potter and Twi were starting to add up. He didn't want to believe that his ward, a young man he was starting to get attached to, was actually his enemy's son. But what if it was true? What if Twi was Potter? Should he confront Twi about it? How would he react? How would Twi react? Pouring himself a shot, Severus vowed to himself he would confront Twi tomorrow, as he took his walk around the property.

In _Seenalo_ **(see na low)**, what Gryffindor's called heaven or purgatory, a sleek tigress paced agitatedly. She wasn't small by any means, and had blood red fur with blue black stripes. She was larger than her husband, a pitch black stag, by far. He watched her quietly, not wanting her fiery temper aimed at him. Tiger Lily suddenly sighed and lay down, elegant head resting almost mournfully on her paws. Prongs trotted to her side and nuzzled her, before transforming into James Potter and holding out his hand. The tigress changed into Lily Potter and took her husband's hand, pulling herself up and then pulling James into a hug.

"I hate it that my baby has a life like that," she murmured into James's chest. As humans, he was the bigger one.

"I know, luv. I know. But Sirius, Remus, and," his face twisted in distaste, "even Snape will be watching his six."

Lily snorted in the most unladylike way possible. "More like he'll be watching theirs."

James winced. "Something like that."

"I wish I was there. He shouldn't have to go through the Change and not know what's going on like I had to." Lily sighed. Harry, her baby Harry, was turning into a powerful creature. And she wasn't there to help him. Becoming a _Grawlhsing _**(graw lhis sing) **was no picnic.

**A/N! Sorry! Short-ish chapter!**


	5. Busted

**A/N! KK, so I got my first true flame after I posted last chapter, so this is my response: I'M SORRY, OK! That flame was 3 paragraphs long and tore into my self-esteem, so I'm going to need a lot of encouragement and reviews for me to keep writing at my normal pace. As you've probably noticed, the flame caused me to avoid my computer for a while. And to the flamer: I'm sorry I offended you with my ignorance of sign language. But this is a fanfic and shouldn't be taken so seriously. I'm simply playing with characters and circumstances for my own enjoyment and I'm happy that others enjoy it too. But PLEASE, no more flames! **

**Remus and Harry did that greeting thingy in front of Snape because I needed Snape to find out for my story line. And no one accused Gryffies of being overly subtle. **

**Severus and Remus know sign language because there are probably survivors from the last war that ended up mute. Maybe I'll create a mute order member character. Do you want me to?**

**Also, our darling Twi will have a significant other by the 7****th**** chapter if not the 6****th****! It's a het pairing. **

**OK, on with the story! Dun Dun DUN! **

Harry went out for his walk earlier than normal. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his posture was slumped. He hadn't slept at all that night, and it showed. Dawn was barely breaking when he silently ghosted out the door, but the owner of the house watched him go. After a few minutes, the dark man followed him.

Twi moved like a pale shadow through the golden morning light. His now tan skin and threadbare white shirt helped him blend in to the _Amarillo_. The Gryffindor's had adopted the Spanish word for yellow to call golden mornings like this one. It always was a special time for them. Snape, however, had a hard time. Dressed in black, as usual, he stuck out.

Eventually, Severus got tired of watching the elusive youth and cleared his throat to get Twi's attention. Twi did not respond. He had known he was being followed from the start and couldn't quite bring himself to start what was surely going to be an awkward conversation. He took another couple of steps but stopped and sighed when he heard Snape draw breath to make an undoubtedly rude comment. He turned and signed with a mournful face,So have you figured it out yet?

Severus was taken aback. He had expected a rude and upset boy. Instead Twi – no, Harry, -was sad and almost regretful. But he had to make sure. "That you're Harry Potter?" He asked in return.

Harry sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eventually he made himself look the potions master in the eye and nodded once. Snape turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if wishing away a bad dream. A wave of betrayal hit him full force. This young man, Twi, had wiggled into his life so completely that he had been proud to call him his ward. But now it turned out that Twi was not Twi, but Harry Potter, spawn of his dead tormentor. He knew it was stupid. He knew he was not being fair. Harry had no control over these things, but…

"You could've at least told me your name," Snape growled. He felt as if a knife had been drove into his back until it pierced his heart. He turned to go.

"You know why I couldn't." Snape stopped at the painfully hoarse whisper. He spun around to look at Harry.

"Did you just...?"

"Yes." Harry's voice was like gravel grinding under a heavy vehicle's tires. Snape couldn't hold back a wince. "You know you wouldn't have treated me this well. You know that I don't want much to do with the headmaster at the moment. You know." Snape rubbed his neck and looked in every direction but Harry's. Out of the mouth of babes', indeed. "Why? Why not let me be Twi?" His whisper was indignant now. Then he winced and spat blood. There would no speaking for him anymore, at least for a while.

"I don't know." Snape was honestly lost for an answer.

So what now? Are you going to hand me over to the white bumble bee or are you going to let me be Twi? The young man signed.

Severus thought about it. Yes, this was Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-the-Death-of-Snape, but he still acted and spoke like Twi, his ward. Maybe that's what the boy really was.

"I will… let you be. Does Lupin know?"

I'm sure he's figured it out by now.

Indeed Remus had figured it all out. He wanted desperately to go talk to Harry, but surmised that Harry didn't want Severus to know that he was Twi. He had to be careful. He didn't want Harry to be caught. Harry had greeted him as if he were the host, which meant he felt at home here. If Severus found out things could turn ugly.

Remus had woken to an empty house. This was slightly unnerving, but he decided that to go looking for either of his hosts could not end well. So he busied himself in the kitchen, making himself a small breakfast.

When Twi and Severus walked in, Remus could almost smell the tension. And then Twi signed to him, Do you know?

Remus looked warily at Snape before asking, "Know what?" Both dark haired men growled at him. Only Severus made an irritated sound in his throat and Twi actually _growled_.

"That he's Harry Potter," Snape said irritably.

"Oh," Remus cleared his throat, "yeah…"

Harry nodded, before signing, If this would just stay between us, I'd be grateful. That along with a very meaningful look made Remus agree to keep quiet.


	6. Sharp Claws

**A/N! First off I publicly apologize to my now valued reviewer that "flamed" me. She reviewed again (thanks!) to clear up that her first review was not a flame, but constructive criticism. You see the mess I, an impatient little American, got myself into? Once again, I apologize. To all the other reviewers: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! You guys made my day!**

**To the reviewer who thought I was putting Gryffindor up on a pedestal: there's a little "back" button in the top left hand corner of the window. Click it if it's such a big deal! And I'm not lifting them up anyway. This is going to be more about the Griffies' dark side. Trust me; blood will fly when Harry meets a certain Gryffindor that doesn't show the proper respect!**

**People have requested that I not pair Harry with Ginny in this fic. It seems I have a few Ginny/Harry haters! Excuse me while I go lmao. While I have no problem with Ginny/Harry shippers, I also have no problem with Ginny/Harry haters! I find this whole situation hilarious! And no, Harry will not end up with GinGin. **

**Yes, I am an American. An impatient, sensitive, and over-dramatic American. I also seem as if I have OCD and ADD sometimes. So, in the first chapter where I over used the word "bloke"; my bad. I hate it when some writers don't even try to make the characters seem like they grew up on the other side of the pond. So I tried. And I have short, action or plot filled-to-the-brim chapters because I'm so impatient. This way, there's a reachable goal in sight. **

**;) So you wanted to know what a **_**Grawlhsing **_**is… **

Today, the day after Harry was revealed as Twi, was Harry's fifteenth birthday. Severus was alone in the kitchen when he noticed this. The dour man felt a little guilty for yesterday's constant tension. He had done some thinking, and he realized if he didn't want to lose one of the only people in the world that he felt even remotely close to, he had to show Harry he didn't hold his parentage against him.

Remus slowly shuffled into the room, then stopped and eyed Snape warily. Before either man could say anything, Harry glided into the room. Remus stopped giving Snape the "hairy eyeball" and greeted his best friend's son. "Good morning, Harry." Harry looked at him pointedly. "Eh, excuse me. Good morning, Twi." Harry, eh, Twi nodded and smiled mischievously at him.

"Morning, Twi. Happy birthday." The quiet voice of the potions master made Twi stop and stare. Snape shrugged and looked away, rather embarrassed. A blinding smile spread across the boy's scared face, and Severus couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

The three normally solitary men enjoyed a quiet morning devoid of tension. It was just after lunch that everything went to hell in a hand basket. Snape's world class wards were torn to pieces as several rogue Death Eaters rushed onto his property. Several alarms went off and Severus jumped out of his chair like it was on fire. "Call Dumbledore!" he hollered at Remus as he cast some hasty but strong wards on his door and the rest of the house. Thank Merlin his lawn was huge or he'd have no time.

Twi was confused and scared when Dumbledore and quite a few other wizards he didn't recognize rushed out of the floo. He shrunk back into the shadows, and no one noticed or even saw him.

Eventually, things escalated. The Death Eaters didn't believe Snape was loyal to the Dark Lord, and sought to kill him or bring him before Old Snake Face. Severus, understandably, was livid. A few minutes into the fighting, the Death Eaters had made their way into the entrance hall. Both sides were evenly matched, and both sides had shed blood. There was blood spatter on the wall, and a few unlucky schmucks were curled up on the floor, moaning.

There was a great shout when a rogue blasted Snape into the stairs. Snape did not get up or move. In the shadows at the top of the stairs, Twi saw red. The territorial-ness was back full force, and this _bastard_ had just blown Severus, the only man that had ever taken him in, asking nothing in return, into his own wall. He was beyond pissed. His body stretched and grew, black blue fur erupted all over, and he grew a tail, fangs, and razor sharp claws.

A huge, snarling, solid black tiger crouched, and then sprang, at the rogue.

Screams filled the house. Death Eaters and Order Members alike feared for their lives.

The rogue that had attacked Snape didn't last two seconds. Twi the tiger was easily three times as big as him, and his claws were deep in his body before the man could scream again. Only a bloody gurgle escaped his already dead throat. Twi dispatched all other Death Munchers within paw-reach, before shielding the potions master's prone form with his own. He'd be damned if anyone else hurt his guardian. The remaining rogues ran with their figurative tails between their legs.

Very carefully, Remus approached the still seething Twi. He got snarled at. Sense Twi's new fangs were much longer than his fingers, Remus wisely backed away. Needing to get to Severus to heal his injuries, Dumbledore tried next. He had barely taken a step when Twi set his half-crazed, single-eyed gaze on him. His growl promised swift death.

Remus tried again. He crouched in front of Twi, not meeting his eye, but still looking at him, and tilted his head up, exposing his throat. Twi instantly stopped growling, but he kept his lip curled in a snarl. In a very quiet and respectful voice, he began, "I know you're confused and maybe a little scared, Twi, but you need to let us get to Severus. He has very serious injuries that need to be attended to." Reluctantly, the massive tiger got to his feet and slunk to the side.

He really was huge. His shoulder was level with the bottom of a tall man's rib cage, and his paws were bigger than a man's head. The Order's field medic approached cautiously and started to tend to Severus. When Dumbledore tried to approach again, Twi erupted. Dumbledore found himself flat on his back, facing a roaring giant. Dumbledore just about wet himself.

Abruptly, Twi stalked away and transformed back into a human. His face was twisted in discomfort. He felt… off. Like he was sick, or something. But he didn't tell anyone.

When the Order members took Severus to Headquarters through the floo, Twi tagged along. The headmaster didn't even try to stop him.

**A/N! hehehe! Dumbles bashing!**


	7. Grimauld Place

**A/N! Hola! Sorry for delay!**

**Harry has become a Grawlhsing, not an animagus, just to clear things up. Remember when Lily said that it was rough becoming one? That's the problem with Twi's transformation. More info on Grawlhsings coming.**

**Ever so slightly "mushy" scene between Twi and Severus ahead! And Twi meets his OC ladylove.**

**Reminder, I Live Off Reviews!**

**Experiencing a little bit of writers' block, but on with the show!**

Twi stepped out of the fireplace into pitch black. He froze and opened his good eye wide. Still nothing. He could hear a few voices, but he knew there were more people in the room than what he was hearing. He moved his hands franticly, hopping to get someone's attention. He couldn't say anything; his throat was still raw from talking the day before. Even if he could talk, it would be a whisper, not enough to get attention.

Suddenly one of the few voices he could hear suddenly shouted. "Dumbledore! Tell the boy where he is already!" Remus's voice booked no argument.

A sigh was heard a few feet to Twi's left, and then Dumbledore's voice whispered in his ear, "Number twelve, Grimauld Place." All at once, everything came into focus, and the number of voices went up considerably. Twi was in a crowded, dingy, basement kitchen. He recognized quite a few people, and he was surprised to see them there. Every single one of the Weasely's, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey, who was attending to the very sore, and now very grumpy, Severus Snape. The school nurse had managed to patch him up somewhat and revive him.

Twi dodged several curious Order members (they had not been at the Snape house and wondered who he was), and was at Severus's side within milliseconds. "What are you doing here, Twi?" the man said gruffly. In reality, he was glad to have Twi around. He was a calm that soothed him, and he was trying his best to return a constant and, dare he think it, caring place for the boy to land. When he chose of course.

Severus was shocked when Twi put a hand on his shoulder. Neither of them were one for physical contact. He didn't pull away, though. He had just been attacked in his own home, but Twi was still there, and still calm. Checking on you. Twi signed to his adoptive guardian.

Mad-Eye Moody shuffled closer, but stopped when whirled around and growled at him. "Quite a lad you got there, Snape. Where'd you get him?"

"None of your business," Severus growled in return. He still did not trust the old Auror, especially after the imposter situation last year.

Suddenly Twi's fingers dug painfully into his shoulder. He looked up to see Twi's good eye role and his legs sway dangerously. The young man squeezed his eye shut tried to steady himself. "Twi?" Severus's voice was softer and more caring than anyone, even the headmaster, had ever heard it. Twi shook his head and sat down heavily, patting Severus's shoulder in reassurance. "Look him over." He said to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded and approached Twi warily. She had seen the scared looks the Order members that had been at the Snape house give the boy. He tried to resist her careful examination, but he felt too weak.

A gentle voice spoke up from behind them. "What happened? Are you going to be OK?" A young woman of about 15 had just entered. She was rather short, with freckled pale skin, pure white hair with a streak of royal blue by her face, and stunning sea blue eyes. She wore a dark purple tank top, skin tight blue jeans, and flip flops. Her wand holster and wand on her forearm was very clearly visible. She was one of the most beautiful beings on the face of the earth in Twi's opinion.

Twi smiled at her. Severus stared surprised at him. He was usually so cautious. Then, with almost no warning, Twi toppled over, out cold.

The people in the kitchen stood in shock. Pomfrey hastily had Molly Weasely go ahead of her and prepare a room for Twi as she put the unconscious boy on a floating stretcher. Pomfrey beckoned to the blue haired girl and she followed with a worried frown on her face.

About a half hour later, Severus had been settled in an easy chair to rest as healing potions took care of the rest of his hurts. Madam Pomfrey had let no one but the girl into Twi's room, and he was worried out of his mind. Order members had been assigned various tasks, and they were gone, glad to be away from the gloomy house with something to do. The teenagers (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George) had been shuffled off and given some cleaning to do, so they wouldn't get underfoot.

Remus and Sirius wandered in and Severus beckoned to the werewolf. "What happened after I passed out?" the dark man wanted to know.

Remus shook his head in awe at the memory. "Well, there was a growl coming from the top of the stairs where I had last seen Twi, and the next thing I know, there's this _predator_ barreling down the stairs and into your attacker as if he were a pin and the tiger a bowling ball."

"Wait, a _tiger_?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Solid black and huge. Took out that bastard in seconds, and then moved on to flay at least four others. Then he just sort of lay next to you and wouldn't let anyone come near you for a while. Had a hell of a time getting him to get out of the way. Nearly made Dumbledore wet himself when he pounced on him."

"So the tiger was Twi?" Severus could hardly believe it.

"Yeah. When Twi transformed back was when he started looking a little off, now that I think about it."

"Animagus transformation gone wrong?" Sirius put his two knuts-worth in.

"Did I ask you?" Severus snapped at the mutt. Of course Sirius didn't take to kindly to this and was about to retort when Remus hauled him from the room, all the while muttering about Madam Pomfrey having their heads.

Severus leaned back and sighed. Twi, an Animagus? Had Twi really protected him like that? Remus wasn't known for lying, but he was a Marauder. He hoped Twi was OK…

**A/N! Remus is quite the story teller, isn't he? More on mysterious blue haired girl next chapter!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey there,**

** I'm sorry but I have a very bad case of writers block. I can't seem to get past the "middle" part of this little story. I've got the beginning and I've got the end, but now all I've got is dead space. This is NOT up for adoption, but I will let it sit for a while. I'll be focusing on my other story ****Witchy Agent****, which my muse demands be updated. Sorry!**

**Jessie Rose**


	9. Wake Up Sleepy Head

**A/N! Thank you to Talia-Naeva for giving me ideas and getting me out of my writer's block! Sorry for the ridiculously long delay.**

**Anyone with a deviant art account feeling like doing some fic art for this baby? It'd keep me motivated. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Now to go check up on Twi…**

Twi groaned as he came to. His head pounded something awful. Though the rest of him did, he realized, feel a bit better. The rustling of two people's clothing brought his attention to the other side of the room. Madam Pomfrey was whispering almost inaudibly into the blue-haired girl's ear. The girl nodded hesitantly but froze when her eyes met Twi's. She was obviously uneasy, so Twi smiled, trying to reassure her. She smiled shyly back, and a flock of butterflies took up residence in his stomach.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! You're awake." A look of complete panic appeared on Twi's face. How did she know? Would she tell?

Madam Pomfrey sensed his distress. "Easy, child. I will call you 'Twi' in front of everyone else. Your secret is safe with us." Poppy Pomfrey had developed a soft spot for the youth over the years, and wasn't about to give him away. She went on to introduce the girl. "This is my niece, Bijou Pomfrey. She won't say a word, I assure you." **(Bijou is French for jewel)** Bijou smiled at him again, still shy. His butterflies made a reappearance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your guardian was very anxious to see you once you woke up." With that, the Dragon Lady of the Infirmary left the teens to their own devises.

"Umm, hello." Bijou's voice was a low, gentle alto. Twi treated her with a lopsided smile. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He thought she was pretty, kind, and over all attractive, but he didn't trust people. What made him like her so? They starred at each other for a few awkward moments before Severus Snape came through the door like a bat out of hell. He was followed closely by a scowling Madam Pomfrey, who was muttering about people who should take the stairs slowly because they should be resting.

"Come, Bijou." She said, and her face showed she wanted no argument. She nodded to the two quiet, dark haired men before she grabbed her now affronted niece and left.

Are you Ok? Snape signed so fast Twi had a hard time catching it.

Better. Will be fine. You? He had seen his guardian before he had passed out, but he couldn't get the memory of the rogue smashing him into the wall out of his head.

Fine. Why didn't you tell me you are an Animagus? They could have killed you! Thought you were an exotic pet, skinned you, and sold you! They could've… Twi didn't know why Severus was still signing, but his hands were going so fast they were very hard to read. And were they… shaking?

With his Seeker reflexes, Twi grabbed Severus's hands. He was shocked enough to say nothing. Twi turned his head and stared hard into Severus's eyes with his. Carefully, he let go of his guardian's hands, and then he signed, I did not know I could turn into that beast. The man's hands jerked again like was about to sign before the boy grabbed them again and forced them still. Once again, Twi stared hard before signing. I did not know. For that moment, I was the stronger one. I was protecting you. You would have done the same. I was mad and rash, I admit. I will think before I act from now on, I promise.

Snape sighed. You better.

There was silence for a moment. Sir? Why are you only speaking in sign?

The headmaster has listening devises all over this house. 

Twi nodded with an "Ah Ha…" look on his face. Then he made a serious face. Did I see Dog-Star when I came in? Severus had to think about who he meant before he understood he was talking about Sirius.

He scowled. Yes. Are you going to tell him your secret?

Maybe. I do not know. Not yet. Twi sighed. Trying to keep his secret from Severus and Remus was one thing, but he had considered Sirius the only family he had left for two years. He was still getting used to the idea that Severus wanted him in his life, Twi or not.

**A/N! AHHHH! Short Chapter! I hated writing this thing. *Glares daggers at chapter eight* **

**Review!**


	10. How Dare You

**A/N! Sorry for insanely long wait. I have regained some of my motivation! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!**

Madam Pomfrey was back in, along with Bijou. Snape had been shooed out, much to his displeasure. Harry reclined and ignored the healer and her niece. He took stock of his situation.

Dumbledore possibly had listening devises all over this place (Grimauld Place?),

Madam Pomfrey had said his real name out loud (Thanks _so much_, Healer Pomfrey!) ,

Dumble-bee possibly knew who he was,

The Order evidently didn't,

He could turn into a giant black tiger,

It hurt like HELL and gave him serious dizzy spells afterwards,

Being near this Bijou person eased these symptoms,

He didn't know a damned thing about Bijou, but he was inclined to trust her.

Lovely.

"Well, Mr. Potter-" Twi gave her his most venomous glare. "Ah, Twi, I can't find anything truly wrong with you, so I have to let you leave." Twi nodded his thanks and carefully stood. He slowly hobbled across the room, but before he could reach the door he tripped. Bijou grabbed his arm to steady him but let go quickly. His warning look to her was not a glare, but it wasn't really a nice look either. He slowly made his silent way out to the hall, down the stairs, and across the entry hall.

He felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw five sets: Fred and George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Almost as one, they flinched back. Evidently his scars were too much for them to handle. Twi heaved a quiet, sad sigh. His own friends couldn't bear to look at him.

His sensitive ears heard hushed talking from behind a door he assumed led to the basement. Still very slow, he ghosted through the door and down the stairs. He hung back in the shadows and watched the proceedings in the basement kitchen.

Every person he had seen earlier (minus the teens) was gathered around the large table. Dumbledore was seated at the head, and Molly Weasely was puttering around cooking something. Severus and Remus were seated at the far end of the table, heads bent low, discussing something.

"My friends," Dumbledore greeted, "I have good news! I have found Harry Potter!" Those five simple words sent the Order into a frenzy. The Weasely's began demanding information, everyone began talking at once, and Remus and Severus exchanged alarmed glances. "However," Dumbledore said, quieting them instantly, "He came across some serious trouble during his absence, and does not wish to show his face."

Twi snarled. How dare the old coot? To be afraid to show one's face was a show of unashamed cowardice. He was a Gryffindor! He was a Tilon! He was anything but a coward. The Order members turned toward the animalistic sound as Twi stepped out of the shadows. Twi ripped off his bandanna and growled at Dumbledore. He gave Severus and Remus pointed looks when they started to stand. They sat back down. After shoving the bandanna in his pocket, he signed, So I'm a rat, now am I, Dumbledore? Ashamed to show my face? His anger seemed to roll off of him in dark waves. The entire Order sat (or stood) stock still. Twi's one good eye was slit-pupiled like a tiger's, and its emerald iris glittered and glowed.

There was silence for a moment before Molly rushed toward him, sobbing his name. He stepped away from her, not because he didn't want the hug she had for him, but because he had a certain headmaster to deal with first.

Most of the people in the room had understood what Twi had said, and those that didn't were quickly told. Dumbledore's face was blank except for that infernal twinkle in his eye. Twi pulled back his lips in the most frightening snarl you ever saw on a human being. A growl rumbled up from deep in his chest in a clear challenge. So, Dumbledore?

"Harry! What a surprise!" The twinkle was quickly fading away. The dread that he had felt when he had first met Harry as Twi was back full force. He was saved from saying anything more when a middle-aged woman with strangely dark skin and beach blond hair stood and pointed an accusing finger at Remus.

"It was those bastards! They hid him! They probably gave him all those horrible scars too! What did I tell you, Dumbledore? You can't trust Werewolves and Death Eaters!" This must be Tatiana Jones, the woman that ran Remus out of Grimauld Place, Twi thought. With long strides, Twi approached her and banged his fist on the table between them. She jumped and a look of fear appeared on her features. They are the closest thing I have to a family. Don't you dare insult S-Potion, R-wolf, Dog-Star, H-book, or the W-E-A-S-E-L-Y-S. Don't you dare. 

While Twi's attention was elsewhere, Dumbledore slipped away via floo. At the loud whooshing noise caused by his departure, Twi whirled and snarled viciously. The Old Coward was gone.

He drew a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. No one moved. Finally, he looked at Molly and signed, Sorry, before (to everyone's utter astonishment) he walked over and gave her a bear hug. She returned it full-heartedly.

Remus and Severus quickly came to his side. "What were you thinking?" Severus hissed. So much for him acting like a Slytherin. Twi gave him the same hard look that he had given him back at Snape Manor, but then his gaze softened a tiny bit.

Honor, was all he replied. He turned to Remus and gestured to the woman who had slandered him and Severus, who was leaving very hastily. T-J-O-N-E-S? Remus nodded with distaste. Twi shook his head.

Molly began fussing over him and led him to the table. "You're so thin! I've got a good supper on the stove. You just sit right there and I'll get you some…" Twi sat and let the matronly woman load a plate for him. Inhaling deep, he was reminded why he loved Mrs. Weasely.


	11. A Sorry Goodbye

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've been having some serious writers block. It was the Holidays so I took a break.**

**This is not a chapter, I'm afraid. Despite the amazing amount of positive feed-back, I feel that I can't go on with this story. The well had run dry. This story is my baby, but I'm putting him up for adoption. Please shoot me a message if you are interested in adopting. I'd like to review any plans a person has for the story and decide who will be the new parent. Be kind, please.**

**Forgive me,**

**Jessie Rose 911**


	12. new owner

THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY WRITER I AM, THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS!


	13. I'm Baaaaack!

**I'M BAAaaaCK! *cackles madly* Ahem, anyways… **

**Do not, under any circumstances, bash any other writer on this site *caughwriteriamcaugh* that is still using the beginning of this plot line. I gave my permission. My word is final.**

**In a sudden fit of nostalgia, I've decided to tack on another chapter and change this story's status to "unfinished". It will probably never be finished (at least by me), but I'm feeling sentimental.**

**Enough with my blabbering! On with it!**

About fifteen minutes after Twi had sat down to Mrs. Weasely's delicious food, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione trooped in covered in dust bunny's and cobwebs. The twins exchanged unreadable glances then plopped down on either side of Twi. The mute eyed them warily. They eyed him back, fighting back winces as they got a good long look at his many scars. Finally, they chorused, "Harry?"

"Don't be idiots! _That_ looks nothing like Harry!" Ron sneered in the strange dark haired youth's direction. Uneasy silence reigned supreme in the basement kitchen. The adults glanced nervously at each other, and most being Gryffindor's, let the Tilon prove himself.

Twi patted the twins reassuringly on their shoulders before glancing rather mournfully at his food. It was going to get cold. He stood and looked Ron in the eye and smirked as the red-head gulped. Much like when they had first met on the train their first year, he pulled his bangs back to reveal his scar.

Hermione gasped and suddenly a sob escaped her throat. Her best friend, her brother….

The twins cringed, noticing how the fresh scar connected with the old. They each laid a hand on Twi's shoulders.

Ginny, however, sensed her opportunity. She gave a huge fake wail and flung herself at him. "Oh, Harry-!" She stopped dead when he sent her a withering glare.

He turned his attention back to his gaping, and thoroughly astonished, "best friend". He cocked the silver eyebrow, drawing even more attention to the mutilated flesh that was once his eyelid. He seemed to be saying, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

However, no one ever accused Ron of being observant. "Harry! He, uh, what a surprise!" he stuttered and eventually forced out with false bravado. Harry merely snorted in a rude sort of way and sat back down, sharing a friendly smile with the twins and Hermione. Without further ado, he tucked into his delicious meal.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Ron's indignant voice snapped out. "You won't even talk to me!" Hermione, Fred, and George, clever as they were, had figured out that Harry, now Twi, _couldn't_ speak, and snapped their furious glares towards Ron. He remained oblivious, even as Remus, Sirius, and Severus all rose from their chairs in an extremely threatening manner. He drew breath to berate Twi further when a cold voice growled behind him.

"Some friend you are. Just how insensitive can you get?" Twi's gaze snapped up to meet the shocking sapphire of Bijou's eyes. They smiled, almost smirked, at each other.

"Stay out of this, Pomfrey!" Ron shouted at her, trying to use his volume and height to intimidate her. Both simply annoyed her. She was quiet by nature, and unfortunately shorter than even Twi, but it had made her tough towards people like Ron.

"Not to say that you have poor taste, Twi," she bowed deeply to him. He inclined his head at the gesture. "But I highly doubt that he want's someone as _childish_ as you as a close friend, Weasely." She smirked in an infuriatingly Mona Lisa – esque way.

Ron was infuriated. That little bit-

He had gone to slap the back-talking vixen, when he found himself pushed face first against a wall with his arm twisted behind his back. The low growl of a tiger reverberated through the deathly still room. Then silence.

"I… Thank you, Twi." Bijou's soft voice broke the spell. Ron was released, and he turned in time to see Twi land the gentlest of punches on Bijou's shoulder. It was a sign of friendship. That little French whore was taking his place!

"Why, you -!" He never got the chance to finish. As his fist came flying at Twi's blind side, Twi moved with superhuman speed, blocking the punch and landing a devastating one of his own. Ron reeled back clutching his nose. The broken facial feature was spurting copious amounts of blood. "You boke my nose!" He howled, sounding muffled and nasally.

As his mother hurried him away, Twi sighed. Every eye watched as he made his way slowly back to his seat. It was a familiar feeling, and he had hoped that it would not come again so soon. Hell! School hadn't even started yet! Come to think of it, how would he manage spells and such if he could not speak? He sat down heavily and moodily took a bite of his food. He dropped his fork with a clatter and shot a sardonic look at Severus who only smirked in comradery. His food had gone cold.

**I know, I know, short, but hey! I'd like to hear form you.**


End file.
